Total Chaos: Chapter 6: Lucious Malfoy
by Alona
Summary: The 6th installment to my series. PLEASE read the foregoing parts! PLEASE Review! PLEASE READ!!!!!!!! A note from Lucious, the return of Cho slightly, and a couple other things. GO ME! I got it up!


Total Chaos: Chapter 6: Lucious Malfoy

__

She said she was in love with me....She said she needed me...She said she wanted me....She said she could feel my soul...And all of it was a lie....

He should have seen it coming....He should have knew it would happen...Potter gets everything. He sighed, and Novalee stared at him. She had that cold personality and look, but she was actually very nice. She stared at him different, some how, he noticed. She stared at him differently than she had Potter, than Alona.

"Why're you staring?" Draco asked, and she looked away, though no color rose to her face. _She reminds me of me._ Draco thought. "Why're you staring?" Draco repeated.

"I can stare at whatever I want, and you're a person, the only moving thing in this room, so I suppose I could stare at you and watch what you're doing." she said, looking back at him again. He felt something then, something - _pain._ He cringed, as it seemed to work its way through his lungs, and into his heart. Suddenly, a voice sounded in his head, where the pain now was.

_"Draco. . .What're you doing?! You fell in love with a Gryffindor, and know - this girl? She is no Slytherin! She has befriended the Gryffindors! You are falling in love with her, aren't you? If so much as like another girl unless she's a pureblood Slytherin, you will be dead. I mean what I say. And you know, I'm watching every move you make."_ the pain lingered for a second before ceasing. 

"Draco? Are you okay?! Draco?" Novalee was now sitting in front of him on the Common Room couch, looking into his eyes with her greenish ones. He blinked a couple times, and realized she looked frightened.

"What?" Draco answered in a cold tone.

"Well. . .You didn't say anything, and you looked like someone had the crucious curse on you, and you were fighting it. . ." Novalee suddenly stood, and this time slight color rose to her pale cheeks. "Nevermind. . ." she started towards the dorms. Draco watched her go, and knew his dad was watching him. Suddenly, he didn't care. He realized she was just the kind of girl he wanted, though he wouldn't forget Alona so quickly, she was next in line.

******************************************

The next day at breakfast

******************************************

Harry and Alona sat down, fingers intertwined. Hermione and Ron sat on their other side, and Draco sat in between his usuals, Crabbe and Goyle, at the Slytheirn table. Novalee headed towards Gryffindor table though.

"Harry. . .Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Alona glared up at her, but Harry stood and nodded. She lead him out of the Great Hall, and into the hallway.

"What is it?"

"Its Draco."

"He's at breakfast...So he didn't commit suicide. What's wrong with him now?"

"I put a spell on him, last night. . .So I could read his thoughts. We were in the Common Room, when I heard a voice that wasn't his, and it was saying some pretty cruel things. . . He forbid Draco to fall in love with me. . .Or anyone who wasn't a pureblood Slytherin. He also said I wasn't a true Slytheirn because I was friends with you. . ."

"Lucious."

"Who?"

"Lucious, Draco's father," Harry scoffed.

"Oh. . ."

"You like him, don't you? You're worried about him, aren't you?" Harry had seen that look, that was the same look on Hermione's face when Ron was in the Hospital wing.

"Er. . .I like him. . ." she said, but did not blush. She reminded Harry of Draco ((where have we heard this before?! Hehe!)). 

"I knew you would." Harry looked Novalee over, then. Without her robes, she had on a black camisole and a pair of flared black jeans that glittered slightly in the light. She brought his attention back to her face by snapping her fingers .

"What?"

"Never seen pants like these? They're American. I got them when I went there for Summer Vacation. They're called flares."

"Oh." Alona walked out suddenly.

"Harry. . .Come eat!" she said, not even looking at Novalee.

"Wait! We got sidetracked! What about Draco?!" Novalee asked in a cold tone. Harry told Alona to go eat, and turned back to Novalee. "That was easy."

"What was easy?"

"Getting her to leave. You told her to go, and she did."

"Oh. . .Um. . .I'm not sure. . .Something about a curse, I never really got the whole story."

"Oh. . .Back to Draco."

"You're falling in love with him, but he can't fall in love back without being killed, so you two decide to run away or something and both end up getting killed." Harry smirked at the look of amaze on her face. "Close your mouth. . ."

"But. . .How did you know? I mean, how. . .Why do you think that? We've only known each other since last night."

"Go sit down next to him, tell him you need to talk to him, and tell him you knew what was going on in his head." Harry smiled his famous smile, and turned, walked back into the Great Hall. Novalee sighed. _Great._

*******************************

"Good morning, Draco." Novalee sat next to Pansy Parkinson, who looked ready to kill her at the mention of Draco by another female.

"Morning." He didn't even look up from the Daily Prophet, which his owl had just brought him. An owl came flying towards Novalee, then, and the owl dropped a letter in her lap. She opened it slowly, and read it.

_Girl -_

You stay away form my son! You hear? Or you'll be dead! DEAD! And I mean what I say. Ask Draco.

Lucious Malfoy

She gasped, and stood, dropping the short note. She stared at it, as it seemed to waft to the ground in slow motion. As it fell, flames caught to it, and it disintegrated into nothing. Draco looked up as she suddenly started to back up.

"Where're you going?" he asked. Novalee shook her head, and the cold look on her face was replaced by fear. "Novalee. . .What-?" Draco stood, but Novalee ran.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Ron said, watching Novalee run out of the hall. Harry watched her too, but jumped up and ran after her.

"Harry!" Hermione and Alona chorused. Hermione got up to run, but Alona didn't - she couldn't. "Hermione, tell me I can do whatever I want!" she said, angrily. Hermione looked confused. "Just, please!"

"You can do whatever you want," Hermione said, watching her struggle with trying to stand come to an end. They ran after Harry and Novalee, Ron following.

"Novalee!" Draco started , too, but an unfamiliar hand pushed him back down into his seat.

"Hello, Draco." The voice was female, and sounded. . .Maybe the slightest way familiar. . .He turned to see a beautiful face staring at him.

"_Cho?"_

****************************************

"Novalee! Where're you going?!" Harry called after her, he was about to catch her.

"Away!" she panted. "I have to get out of this school! He's going to kill me!" Novalee was slowing down, as she tired out. Harry caught her arm, and they slid to a stop down a corridor somewhere on the 4th Floor. "No! He's going to kill me! He said so! He said -"

"Who? Who said what, Novalee?" Harry asked, still holding her arm.

"Malfoy! Malfoy's dad! He said so! He said he'd kill me if I got too-"

"Calm down! Now, what happened?"

"An owl came for me, a short note. It said something like girl- stay away from my son or Ill kill you, and I mean what I said, ask Draco, and I dropped it, and it burst into flames and disintegrated! He's going to kill me. . ."

"He means don't dare try to make Draco fall in love with you, but try to stay on the safe side, okay?" Harry patted her arm, and told her it was time for classes.

********************************************

Later that night

********************************************

Hermione laughed. Ron laughed, and even Alona might have giggled, as Harry made an attempt to stand on his head without magic. He fell over backwards quite a few times, and Hermione was practically rolling on the floor. Ron had to use magic to keep her on the couch. Alona just giggled every now and then. Harry finally gave up and sat next to Alona in the same armchair.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alona. . ."

"I'm afraid. . ." she said, after a pause.

  
"Of what?"

"I'm afraid she'll steal you away. I'm afraid you won't love me anymore, and I'll suffer."

"No. . .No! I don't look at her like that. She's just a friend, just like you and Draco are friends, and I don't hate him because you two can get close."

"That is true. . ."

"Just listen. . .I won't let myself do that."

"Okay. . ." Harry kissed her lips, gently and quickly, and started towards bed. "I'm going to sleep, I'm tired."

"Okay. . .'Night."

"'Night. Love you."

"Love. . .You, too."

**********************************

With Draco

**********************************

"So. . .Why _do_ you seem to want to go after the girl whom your daddy doesn't like? I saw that note. . ."

"Note?"

"The one your daddy wrote her. . Saying to stay away from you. . .'Cause he knew she was falling in love with you. . ."

"She _was _falling in love with me?" Draco almost smiled, but Cho glared.

"That's why she ran away. He said he'd kill her."

"Over my dead body!" He stood, and walked away, to his first class. Thank God he didn't have any double classes with the Gryffindors.

******

Later

******

Novalee had fallen asleep in an armchair by the time Draco got back form Transfiguration. He had been held back because of how unusually well he had done that day. He smiled at the sight of her, and walked over. He knelt over her, and kissed her cheek, causing her to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Draco with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Novalee, listen. . ." Draco started. Novalee sat up. "About. . .About that note. . .From my father."

"Oh. . .Uh. . .I have some homework-"

"Shh! Listen to me! Over my dead body will he kill you. Cho. . .Cho told me you were in love with me. Is it true?" Novalee was taken aback by the question, but searched for the answer in her head.

"Yes. Yes, Draco, I am in love with you." she stared at him; his facial expression didn't change. She sighed. "But you don't love me, do you?" he didn't say anything. "Didn't think so." she got up, feeling humiliated, but not blushing. Draco pushed her back down into the chair.

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't love me. I'm not your type!" she felt bad, now, about herself. _He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me._

"I do love you. I don't care what my father says. I love you, Novalee." Novalee suddenly felt strange, tingly, and light.

"I love you, too." They kissed each other on the lips, and after they broke it, looked into each other's eyes for a while. "I'm going to bed." she said, getting up.

"Okay. . ."

"I love you. . ."

"I love you, too."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" 

"Remember the first night we met?"

"Yeah."

" In your dreams, did you hear yourself and me talking? In a mixed up kind of way?"

"Yeah. . .Yeah. . ." he said, after a pause. _Its true, then. We were meant to be together. Forever._

"Night."

"Night."

***********************************************

AN: This is shorter, I think, but oh well. It explains a couple things, and develops more of the plot. PLEASE R/R!!!!! Thanks!

~*Alona*~


End file.
